1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to illuminators, light fixtures and other decorating light devices including self assembling or do it yourself light decorations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light decorating devices including candleholders such as used in dining rooms or restaurants are mounted on walls, placed on shelves and tables and are attached to electrical cords that are inconvenient and not fit for portable decorating purposes, particularly for decorating a dining table. Similar are candleholders used in dining rooms and restaurants, they are inconvenient, require daily cleaning and care while lighting and handling.
Other well known decorative illuminators using small light bulbs or LEDs for simulating candlelight and/or with different colors and tint use batteries or rechargeable batteries and are convenient to users, however, such decorating light are available in given designs and shapes and are not always available in a design or shape that matches the surround and the interiors and/or are not fit for use in a given environment.
Further, such decorative LED illuminators are operated via select keys or buttons that are embedded into or under the light fixtures, and to switch or change the light color or program, the user has to pickup the fixture and touch the operating buttons or keys, which is not user friendly action.